CANDU 2
by uLie MaY4
Summary: Quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces I want to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times Carmen de la Pica Morales, The L Word


**CANDU 2**

Quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces

I want to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times

_Carmen de la Pica Morales, The L Word_

Author : uL!e May4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M (kuharap tidak terlalu vulgar walaupun (harus kuakui dengan berat hati) teramat sangat 'kecut' sekali!)

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC (banget!), PWP, Hyper Hyuuga-cest, dll.

"Oh, Hinata...! Kau sudah datang rupanya...!" Neji segera memeluk tubuh ramping adik sepupunya begitu gadis itu sampai di bar tempat dia menghabiskan lebih dari 10 sloki minuman keras.

Padahal tubuhnya yang jangkung itu paling sensitif dengan hal-hal yang berbau tajam dan beralkohol. Dan hal ini membuatnya limbung tak karuan hingga terjatuh di lantai dan ikut menarik sepupunya terjatuh di atas tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kak Neji! Kau mabuk..., ugh! Ayo kita pulang!" Hinata melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakak sepupunya dan segera membantu pria tampan bersurai panjang itu agar segera berdiri. "Ugh! Kau berat sekali, Kak!" keluh Hinata menahan kesal.

"Siapa yang mabuk, Hinata...?" tanya Neji tak sadar diri.

Mengacuhkan pertanyaan Neji, Hinata segera menyeret tangan kakak sepupunya keluar dari bar dibantu oleh dua orang security tempat hiburan malam itu.

"Terima kasih! Maaf merepotkan," ucap Hinata begitu berhasil memasukkan Neji ke dalam sebuah taksi yang sudah dia pesan sebelumnya.

"Jaga pacarmu baik-baik, Nona! Dia sudah menghajar 3 orang pelayan di bar kami tadi," pesan salah satu security sambil memandang Hinata dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

Hinata hanya tersenyum masam mendengar ucapan itu. Kemudian dia segera menutup pintu taksi yang dia naiki dan benda beroda empat itu segera meluncur menjauh dari bar.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Neji, Hinata segera memapah pria tampan itu ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukkannya di atas closet. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, gadis manis bersurai indigo itu segera menyalakan shower dengan aliran air bersuhu hangat dan menyiramkannya pada kepala Neji. Sesaat kemudian, surai hitam kecoklatan sepanjang pinggang yang tadinya sangat berantakan kini basah kuyup.

Perlahan tapi pasti, kesadaran Neji terkumpul kembali. Sementara itu, Hinata masih memegangi selang shower dan mengarahkannya ke wajah tampan berdagu tirus milik sang kakak sepupu.

"Ungh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata?" bentak Neji tiba-tiba, seraya menyingkirkan ujung shower dari depan mukanya.

"Oh, sudah sadar rupanya," celetuk Hinata ringan, sambil menutup kran, lalu meletakkan selang shower pada tempatnya. "Ini!" ujar Hinata sambil melempar sebuah handuk, tepat ke wajah Neji.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Neji pelan, tapi gadis itu tak mendengar karena dia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju ke pantry.

"Cepat keringkan tubuhmu, Kak! Akan kubuatkan kopi," teriak Hinata dari pantry.

Sementara itu Neji masih sibuk melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah hingga tak sehelai benangpun tersisa di tubuhnya. Tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi yang tadi dibuka Hinata, Neji berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah merasa cukup, dia melilitkan handuk itu di pinggang untuk menutupi area pribadinya.

"Buatkan aku teh hijau saja," pinta Neji sambil berjalan menuju sofa.

"Baiklah!" sahut Hinata tanpa menoleh.

Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa panjang nan empuk, lalu merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di sana. Dia memejamkan kedua mata peraknya, menghela nafas.

Tak lama kemudian, Hinata datang dengan dua buah cangkir di kedua tangannya. Keduanya berisi teh hijau panas karena terlihat uap air menguar dari dalamnya.

"Ini, Kak...," ujar Hinata sambil meletakkan cangkir di tangan kanannya ke atas meja. "Cepat diminum, nanti keburu dingin," lanjutnya sambil mengguncang bahu Neji pelan.

"Hn," Neji hanya menggumam, masih dengan berbaring memejamkan mata di atas sofa.

"Kakak kenapa? Jarang-jarang Kakak minum sampai mabuk begini," tanya Hinata penasaran.

Tak menjawab, Neji membuka kedua matanya. Lalu menatap Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk di sofa kecil di hadapannya. Melihat ada secangkir teh hijau di atas meja, pria tampan itu segera bangkit dan duduk, lalu meraih cangkir berisi minuman menyehatkan itu.

"K-kak, Kak Neji...," panggil Hinata, ragu, canggung dan malu. Kedua matanya mendadak terpejam erat.

"Apa?" tanya Neji setelah sebelumnya menyesap teh hijau panas itu hingga tandas.

"I-i-itu...," jawab Hinata ragu-ragu, sambil melirik dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke tubuh bagian bawah Neji yang ternyata saat ini telah terbuka.

"Sialan! Kau melihatnya, ya?" Neji segera berdiri dan membetulkan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya.

Kalimat Neji memang diucapkan dengan nada tanya, tapi terdengar seperti tuduhan di telinga Hinata. Membuat gadis bermata lavender itu menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ekspresimu itu seperti belum pernah melihatnya saja! Padahal kau sering orgasme berkali-kali karena 'dia'," ujar Neji dengan nada datar.

"K-Kak Neji...!" pekik Hinata tersentak karena jengah dan risih mendengar ucapan kakak sepupunya barusan.

"Tch! Tidak usah malu-malu!" sindir Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"T-ti-tidak..., u-untuk apa aku malu-malu?" tukas Hinata menyanggah tuduhan Neji.

Akan tetapi, wajah Hinata yang memerah sudah telanjur memanjakan penglihatan Neji. Membuat pria itu merasa di atas awan. Hinata yang sadar akan tatapan kedua mata bening Neji yang mengarah kepadanya, segera memalingkan muka agar bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya dan menyelamatkan sisa kesadarannya agar tidak terbayang akan peristiwa saat dia patah hati.

"Kau tahu, Hinata?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba, sambil menggeser duduknya mendekati sang adik sepupu. "Kau sangat mempesona saat orgasme," bisik Neji di telinga Hinata, lalu dia membelai lekukan pada daun telinga gadis itu dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Mmh..., Kak Neji...," desahan lirih melesat secepat kilat dari bibir mungil nan ranum sebagai respon dari sentuhan penuh hasrat itu.

Mendengar suara penuh hasrat itu, Neji menjadi semakin berani. Dengan lembut dia menarik tubuh Hinata agar gadis itu berdiri dan lebih mendekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis manis bermata lavender itu sekarang, dia menurut saja saat kakak sepupunya memintanya duduk di atas paha kekarnya.

"Hinata, quiero lamberte hasta que te vengas en mi boca mil veces," bisik Neji sambil membelai tubuh langsing wanita di pangkuannya, mulai dari pinggang hingga ke punggung. Bibir tipisnya kini menjelajah leher jenjang Hinata.

"Mmh...? I-itu, apa artinya, Kak?" tanya Hinata sambil menahan desahan.

Tanpa merespon pertanyaan Hinata, Neji mengubah posisi duduk Hinata yang menyamping menjadi menghadap dirinya dengan kedua kaki terbuka. Jemarinya yang panjang dengan lihai membuka kancing blouse Hinata satu per satu.

"Rupanya kau tidak memakai bra, ya?" tanya Neji dengan seringai nakal yang terukir sangat jelas pada sudut bibirnya.

"Kak Neji!" sontak Hinata segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekar itu untuk menghentikannya membuka kancing blousenya.

Akan tetapi pria tampan berdagu tirus itu menepikan kedua tangan Hinata dan mengarahkannya untuk berpegangan pada pundak kekarnya. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, lidah pria bersurai panjang itu terulur untuk menyentuh daging kenyal berkulit pucat di depan kedua mata putihnya.

"Ough! K-kakak...," Hinata tersentak melihat tingkah nakal Neji.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu artinya, Hinata?" tanya Neji sambil menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara.

Penasaran, tanpa ragu Hinata mengangguk pelan. Melihat respon singkat itu, cukup untuk mengukir kembali seringai nakal di sudut bibir tipis Neji.

"Jika aku beritahu, apa kau janji akan mengijinkanku melakukannya, heh?" tanya Neji seakan menantang.

"Mmh..." gumam Hinata ragu. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk sekali lagi.

Neji mengulum senyum menahan tawa melihat kepolosan adik sepupunya. Dia memandangi wajah Hinata dengan tatapan yang meredup. Perlahan mendekatkan bibir tipisnya ke telinga gadis berwajah ayu yang ada di pangkuannya.

"I want to lick you until you come in my mouth a thousand times," jawab Neji sambil berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Hinata.

Seketika itu juga, Neji merasakan tubuh Hinata mendadak tegang luar biasa. Dia kembali membelai lekukan telinga Hinata dengan lidahnya, dan mengulum daun telinganya dengan lembut, diiringi hembusan hangat nafasnya yang terasa kian menggelitik. Kemudian menjauh kembali dan memandang Hinata sambil menyeringai nakal.

"Ka-kakak...?!" Hinata mencoba untuk menjauhkan tubuh Neji dengan mendorong pundak pria tampan itu.

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau juga tidak bisa bahasa Inggris, my sweet devil," bisik Neji sambil menelusupkan kedua tangannya ke dalam blouse Hinata melalui pundaknya.

"K-kakak..., ough!" Hinata mendesah keras saat Neji mengecup leher jenjangnya, tepat di antara tulang selangka.

Sementara itu, tangan nakal Neji bergerak turun sambil menarik lepas blouse adik sepupunya hingga tubuh bagian atasnya benar-benar terbuka.

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar mengijinkanku melakukannya? Heh?!" tanya Neji retoris.

Tangan kekarnya bergerak pelan menuju ke punggung Hinata. Sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga hidung mancungnya menyentuh puncak dada Hinata yang mulai mengeras. Membuat tubuh gadis manis itu membusung secara naluriah, diiringi hasrat yang terungkap dalam setiap nafas yang kian mendesah.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu tidak hanya mengijinkanku, tapi juga menantangku, ya?" ucapan Neji berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah saga.

Tanpa buang waktu, Neji mengunci titik tersensitif dada Hinata. Bibirnya menjepit, giginya menggigit, dan lidahnya menjilat benda keras itu dengan liar. Membuat Hinata sontak menjambak surai panjang berwarna coklat hitam milik pria tampan yang saat ini sedang tenggelam dalam kenikmatan.

"Jangan menjambakku, Hinata!" sentak Neji tegas. Refleks, Hinata menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Neji. Berpegangan pada pundak kekar pria tampan itu.

Sejenak kemudian, Neji kembali memanjakan puncak dada Hinata hingga gadis itu tanpa sadar kembali meremas pelan rambut panjang kakaknya. Alih-alih menjauhkan kepala Neji, tangan gadis manis itu justru menekannya kuat-kuat. Seakan meminta lebih. Dia bahkan semakin membusungkan dadanya hingga kepalanya menengadah. Tanpa sadar, pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur sambil menekan paha tempat dia duduk.

"Mmh..., kau pasti sudah basah sekarang," bisik Neji begitu melepaskan bibirnya dari puncak dada Hinata.

Melihat ekspresi yang terlukis pada wajah adik sepupunya yang manis, Neji tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya merah, kedua matanya terpejam dengan alis nyaris bertaut di tengah dahi, bibirnya setengah terbuka, terengah-engah seperti seekor ikan di atas tanah.

Perlahan tubuh Hinata melemas, dia menunduk menyandarkan keningnya pada pundak sang kakak. Tangan kecilnya yang sejak tadi meremas-remas surai panjang pria tampan itu, kini beralih ke bawah. Turun perlahan hingga ke pinggang Neji dan menyentuh otot perut six packnya yang terasa tegang.

"Di sini saja sudah sekeras ini..., mmh...," desis Hinata pelan. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah, membuka lilitan handuk Neji dan meraba area pribadi sang kakak tanpa permisi. "Apalagi ini..., ough...," Hinata tersentak merasakan kejantanan Neji yang ternyata sudah berdiri tegak.

"Hn..., kau ingin menggodaku, heh? Hinata?" ujar Neji menahan pundak adiknya, menjauhkan dari pundaknya sendiri agar dapat memandang wajah ayu yang penuh gairah itu.

Melihat Neji menatapnya tajam, Hinata merasa seperti tenggelam di lautan pesona yang dalam. Wajah tampan berdagu tirus dengan hidung mancung bagai dipahat oleh malaikat, dan dua mata putih yang bening dinaungi alis bulan sabit yang tidak terlalu lebat. Ditambah manji yang menghiasi dahinya yang berkulit pucat.

Naluriah, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan di depannya. Tersisa beberapa mili jarak di antara bibir mereka, Hinata berhenti. Terbayang bagaimana liarnya bibir tipis itu memanjakan puncak dadanya tadi.

Belum sempat mundur kembali, bibir tipis Neji sudah menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Ringan, lembut, pelan. Tanpa paksaan. Bahkan hanya sekedar menempel. Namun hal itu segera berubah menjadi lumatan saat Neji merasakan tangan Hinata menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Hmph!" dengan agresif lidah Hinata merangsek ke dalam mulut Neji. Dulu dia boleh kalah, tapi tidak kali ini.

Sementara itu, Neji memindahkan tangannya ke samping. Berpegangan pada kedua sisi tubuh Hinata dengan ibu jari mendarat di atas benda lunak seputih salju yang baru saja dijajah oleh mulutnya. Menekan, memilin, memutar, mempermainkan puncaknya yang kini telah mengeras sempurna.

"Ough...! Kak Neji! Geli, Kak..., aaagh...!" Hinata menjerit keras begitu ciuman itu terlepas, merasakan sensasi nikmat pada kedua puncak dadanya.

Refleks dia meremas kejantanan Neji dan menggerakkannya dengan cepat untuk membalas aksi nakal pria tampan itu. Cairan hangat yang melumuri benda super sensitif itu membuat gerakan jemari Hinata menjadi lebih mudah karena begitu licin.

"Ugh...! Jangan, Hinata! Jangan terlalu cepat! Aaargh...!" Neji menggeram menahan nikmat.

Akan tetapi Hinata tetap meremas dan mengocok kejantanan Neji dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara itu, tangan kiri Hinata meraih tangan kanan Neji. Mengarahkannya ke bawah, tepat di antara pahanya yang kini terbuka semakin lebar.

"Ugh! Kau bahkan tidak memakai celana dalam, heh?!" tanya Neji dengan nada ironi. Namun Hinata acuh dan tetap menarik tangan Neji agar segera memberikan rangsangan yang lebih.

"Sentuh aku, Kak! Sentuh aku di sini..., aaagh..., iyaaahh..., ough!" Hinata mendesah keras saat merasakan jari tengah Neji menyentuh benda pribadinya. Dia bahkan menekan jemari panjang kakak sepupunya agar pria itu segera memanjakan kewanitaannya.

"Kau banjir, Hinata! Ugh...!" ucap Neji merasakan cairan Hinata mulai lengket melumuri jemarinya, sambil membelai daging kecil yang menonjol di sana hingga benda itu mengeras dengan sendirinya. Setelah tegang, jari tengah Neji menekannya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ough, Kakak...! Jangan, Kak! Aaagh..., geli, Kak!" Hinata melepas kejantanan Neji dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekar pria bermata perak itu. Bukannya untuk mencegah, tapi ternyata malah untuk menekannya semakin dalam.

Melihat reaksi panas Hinata, Neji menyeringai nakal. "Kau bilang jangan, tapi tanganmu sepertinya ingin aku memasukkan," sindir Neji datar.

"Hentikan! Sudah, Kak! Aaagh...! A-..., aaaaagghh...!" Hinata meraih puncak pertamanya hanya dengan jemari Neji membelainya. Cairan hangat meleleh membasahi tangan kekar Neji perlahan.

Pinggul Hinata bergerak menghentak-hentak. Otot perutnya berkontraksi sangat kuat. Cairan cintanya keluar begitu banyak hingga menetes di paha Neji.

Melihat ekspresi bagai efek ekstasi pada wajah ayu sang putri, Neji menyeringai puas. Dalam kelemahan tubuh Hinata, Neji dengan sigap memanfaatkan moment itu untuk membaringkan sang adik sepupu pada sofa. Menyandarkannya hingga gadis itu berbantalkan sandaran tangan di sisi kanan.

Dengan leluasa Neji memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Hinata. Menjatuhkan kaki kanan gadis cantik itu ke lantai, tapi mengangkat kaki kirinya ke sandaran sofa. Dan tubuh Neji berada di antaranya, dengan wajahnya yang tampan tepat di atas kewanitaan adik sepupunya.

"Kak Neji! Jangan, Kak!" pinta Hinata berusaha mencegah sambil menutupi area pribadinya yang telah basah.

"Hn? Kau kan sudah berjanji, Sayang..., mmh...," tanpa membuang waktu, Neji menepikan tangan Hinata, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ough! Aaagh...! Kak Neji! Aaagh...!" Hinata menjerit merasakan lidah Neji menari di atas bagian tubuh terpekanya di bawah sana.

Kedua tangannya refleks menjambak surai panjang Neji dengan keras. Namun bukan untuk menjauhkan kepala pria itu, melainkan malah menekannya hingga wajah tampan sang kakak sepupu basah oleh cairan hangatnya.

"Hmph...!" Neji melenguh keras karena merasa sesak nafas, pun karena kesakitan akibat jambakan. "Ugh! Hhh..., sekali lagi kau menjambakku, aku tidak akan segan mengikat tanganmu ke belakang!" ancam Neji dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Mendengar kata-kata barusan, membuat nyali Hinata benar-benar hilang. Dia segera memindahkan kedua tangannya ke bahu kekar Neji, meremasnya keras.

Sejenak kemudian, Neji melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Namun kali ini lidahnya tidak hanya menari, melainkan juga menyusup ke dalam tubuh Hinata yang paling pribadi. Bergerak menekan dan berputar tanpa henti.

"Aaaghh...! Kak-kak Neji curang! Aaaghh...!" tanpa sadar, Hinata kembali menjambak kakak sepupunya.

Akan tetapi, dengan sigap tangan Neji segera meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, menahannya pada paha mulus gadis manis itu, hingga dia menekan pahanya sendiri.

"Mmm..., ngh..., mmh...," lenguhan Neji tenggelam dalam cairan cinta Hinata. Lidahnya bergerak semakin lincah menyusuri setiap lekukan dinding kewanitaan adik sepupunya yang berdenyut-denyut kian cepat. Bahkan terkadang menjepit lidahnya dengan kuat.

"Ngh...!" Neji menarik lidahnya keluar saat merasa seperti disedot ke dalam. "Kau benar-benar liar, Hinata!" bisik Neji sambil mengganti lidahnya dengan menggunakan jari tengah tangan kanannya.

"Ough! Kak Neji..., sudah! Aaaghh...!" Hinata menjerit begitu keras saat Neji juga memasukkan jari telunjuknya.

Setelah melihat ekspresi Hinata yang tampak lebih rileks, Neji kembali bermain-main pada titik tersensitif kewanitaan Hinata. Bibirnya mengecup lembut, mulutnya menghisap kuat, dan lidahnya menekan benda kecil nan keras itu dengan gerakan naik turun yang sangat cepat. Sementara itu, dua jemarinya yang berada dalam tubuh Hinata, bergerak keluar masuk dengan kecepatan yang sama.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Kak Neji! Hentikan, aaaghh...!" Hinata mengerang keras, ambigu antara kesakitan atau keenakan. Pinggulnya terangkat secara naluriah, sedangkan kedua tangannya menjambak surai panjang Neji sambil menekan kepala pria tampan itu semakin kuat.

Kehabisan oksigen, Neji mengangkat kepalanya sedikit menjauh, tapi jemarinya kini bergerak melingkar dengan sesekali menghentak dalam. Sesaat kemudian, dia kembali memainkan lidahnya dan...

"A-..., AAAGHH...! Kak Neji...!" Hinata mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi dan menjambak Neji agar menjauh. Pada detik yang bersamaan, wajah tampan pria bermata perak itu terkena pancaran supernova cairan cinta sang adik sepupu.

"Hi-Hinata...! Kau...?!" sontak Neji menutup mata dan sedikit memalingkan muka untuk menghindari semprotan tak sengaja itu. Untuk beberapa saat, pria tampan itu hanya bisa tercengang.

"Ah! K-kak Neji..., ma-maaf..., hhh...," Hinata terkejut merasakan tubuhnya berreaksi sedemikian rupa. Dia segera mengatupkan kedua kakinya erat-erat. Berusaha mengeluarkan tetesan cairan cintanya yang mungkin masih tertinggal.

Sementara itu Neji sibuk membersihkan jejak basah di wajahnya dengan jemarinya sendiri. Sedikit tersisa di sudut bibir, lidah Neji terjulur mengecapnya.

"Mmh..., kau nikmat sekali, Hinata," ujar Neji berkomentar, sambil tersenyum dan menyeringai nakal. "Kau ingin aku mengeringkannya?" tanya Neji menggoda, sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Mendengar ucapan Neji, sontak Hinata memejamkan matanya karena malu. Kedua tangannya segera memeluk lututnya sendiri erat-erat. Tubuhnya sedikit terguling hingga nyaris terjatuh dari sofa. Refleks Neji menahannya, segera mengangkat tubuh langsing gadis itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Neji membaringkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang. Belum sempat menyesuasikan diri dengan tempat baru, Neji menggulingkan tubuh Hinata hingga gadis cantik itu telungkup memeluk bantal.

"Kak...?" Hinata terkejut akan perlakuan Neji. Dia mencoba berontak, tapi Neji menahan tangan kecil adiknya agar tetap memeluk bantal.

"Kita coba sesuatu yang baru, Sayang...," ucap Neji sambil merayap di atas punggung Hinata. "Buka kakimu!" bisiknya dengan nada perintah.

Karena lemas, Hinata tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Apalagi dengan tubuh jangkung Neji di atas punggungnya. Hal itu membuat Neji berinisiatif untuk menggeser sendiri kedua paha Hinata. Menciptakan ruang untuk mengakses area pribadi Hinata agar bisa kembali memanjakannya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Neji mengarahkan kejantanannya dan melesakkannya ke dalam tubuh Hinata.

"Ugh!" Neji melenguh menahan nikmat.

"Ough! Kak..., ungh..., Kakak! Aaagh...!" Hinata mendesah keras merasakan tubuhnya dihujam begitu dalam dengan perlahan oleh kakak sepupunya yang tampan itu. "Kakak...! Aaagh...!" gadis itu menjerit merasakan Neji mulai bergerak semakin dalam. Menahan perih, dia berusaha untuk menjepit sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh! Jangan dulu, Hinata! Argh!" pria bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu melenguh keras merespon reaksi Hinata yang terasa meremas-remas kejantanannya.

Karena merasa nyaris kalah, Neji segera keluar dari tubuh Hinata, lalu menggulingkan wanita langsing itu hingga telentang di bawahnya. Tak ingin kehilangan momentum kenikmatan, pria tampan itu segera memasukkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam kewanitaan Hinata.

"Aaagh! Pelan, Kak Neji...," Hinata berusaha menutup kedua kakinya, tapi segera ditahan oleh Neji.

Pria tampan bersurai panjang itu sepertinya sudah tak peduli lagi walau adik sepupunya sudah sangat lemas. Dia terus berpacu dengan begitu liar untuk mendaki puncak nikmat. Hujaman dalam, hentakan keras, dan gerakan memutar yang menggila membuat Hinata semakin tak dapat menahan diri.

"Kak Neji! Sudah, Kak...! Aaagh...! Aaagh...!" pinta Hinata sambil menahan tubuh kekar Neji dengan kedua tangannya yang menyangga pada dada bidang pria bermata silver itu.

Acuh, Neji tetap berpacu dalam gairahnya. Berusaha meraih puncaknya sendiri walau sang adik sudah nyaris pingsan di bawahnya. Bahkan dia menyingkirkan kedua tangan Hinata dan menekannya di atas bantal..

Dengan sisa tenaga yang masih dia miliki, Hinata berusaha untuk menjepit kejantanan Neji agar pria itu segera mencapai kepuasannya. Namun hal itu justru berakibat fatal pada dirinya, karena Neji bergerak semakin cepat keluar dan masuk pada tubuh langsing adik sepupunya.

"Ough! Kakak, sudah..., aaagh...! Sakit, Kak...! Aaagh!" Hinata menjerit saat kejantanan Neji menghujam terlalu keras.

"Ugh!" Neji justru semakin keras menghentak tubuh Hinata. Dia membungkukkan tubuhnya, semakin menekan Hinata di bawahnya. "Sakit..., tapi nikmat, kan? Ugh...!" bisik Neji di telinga Hinata, lalu menggigit daun telinga gadis bersurai indigo itu sambil membelai lekukan di sana dengan ujung lidahnya.

"Aaagh..., iyaaah...! Kak Neji! Ough..., iyaaah...," entah sadar atau tidak, desahan itu meluncur bagai anak panah yang terlepas dari busur. Melesat tepat ke telinga Neji, membuat pria tampan itu menyeringai puas dan semakin dalam menghujamkan kejantanannya dengan hentakan yang semakin kuat.

"Jangan kau tahan! Ugh...! Nikmati saja...," Neji mulai memperlambat pacuan tubuhnya, tapi memperdalam tekanannya dengan gerakan memutar yang begitu lembut. Membuat gadis di bawahnya hilang akal dan refleks mengangkat pinggulnya sambil menjepit sekuat mungkin.

"Oooughh..., Kak..., a-aku...," Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Tubuhnya melengkung, dan dadanya membusung. Merasakan kejantanan Neji menyentuh leher rahimnya dan...

"A-..., AAAGHH...!" Hinata menjerit keras meraih puncak panas. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas dengan kedua mata berkedip-kedip. "Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!" desahannya masih tersisa, keluar patah-patah dari mulutnya yang terbuka karena nafasnya terengah-engah.

"UUGH...!" lenguhan keras ikut meluncur dari bibir tipis Neji. Teredam oleh pundak Hinata yang digigitnya saat dia meraih kenikmatan tertinggi barusan.

Untuk beberapa saat, dua sosok berbeda gender yang sedang menyatu itu saling menghentak terlonjak-lonjak untuk menyalurkan sisa hasrat. Hingga akhirnya keduanya sama-sama terhempas dalam kesadaran yang tadi sempat terrampas.

"Hhh..., Kak..., mmh...," ucapan Hinata tertelan kembali.

Neji hanya diam tak bereaksi. Terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bergerak melepaskan tubuhnya dari dalam tubuh Hinata. Tubuh kekarnya masih berada di atas tubuh ramping sang putri, dengan kedua tangannya masih mengunci tangan gadis itu.

"Kak..., hhh..., Kak Neji, kau berat..., ungh...," Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh Neji agar segera menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ugh! Kenapa? Biasanya kau tidak keberatan jika aku langsung tertidur di atas tubuhmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Ungh! Kau nyaris membuatku pingsan, Kak! Apa masih kurang?" tanya Hinata bermaksud menyindir.

"Apa itu artinya aku masih boleh 'nambah'?" tanya Neji balas menyindir.

"Ish! Kakak..., apa kau ingin membunuhku?" sentak Hinata mendengar pertanyaan retoris itu. "Su- sudah cukup, Kak!" ucap Hinata mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Sontak dia mendorong tubuh Neji hingga pria itu terguling ke sampingnya dan tubuh mereka saling terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Tch! Kau kasar sekali, Adikku sayang..., mmh...," Neji merengkuh kepala bersurai indigo milik Hinata, lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Tidurlah..., aku juga sangat lelah...," kemudian pria bersurai panjang yang saat ini sangat berantakan itu pun mendekap adik sepupunya dalam pelukan hangat.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/: Summary adalah quote yang diucapkan oleh karakter bernama **Carmen de la Pica Morales** dari serial drama **The L Word.**

Ck, ck, ck... Kenapa aku jadi suka nulis 'beginian' ya...? Ini terlalu eksplisit ya? Atau malah kurang?

_*nangis kejer2 sambil ngorek2 kembang pasir di pinggir jalan* (naudzubillaah, gila donk gua...?!)_

Kalo soal 'sekrup' fantasi liarku terbang kemana-mana, sih! Dan benar-benar memenuhi otak kalo ga ditulis segera...

_*alasan apa curcol, nih? (whaddaf-...?!)_

Sebenarnya aku sudah berusaha keras mencari diksi yang 'baik', agar setiap kata yang kurangkai menjadi kalimat tidak terkesan terlalu vulgar, tapi tetap terasa sensasional. _*eh?! Maksudnya apa ya? ya pokoknya gitulah!_

Dan ternyata, itu sama susahnya dengan membatalkan pernikahan yang sudah di depan mata. _*PLAK!_

Ya, terpaksa deh, diterjang juga akhirnya... hehehehe...

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon with another story of NejiHina..., muah muah...!


End file.
